It is known to control payout dynamics of wound filaments wherein payout is from the inside or outside, or both inside and outside, of spool-wound filaments. Examples of such control means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 600,269, Pratt; 2,240,153, Carter et al; 4,019,636, Wise; and 4,274,607, Priest.